Computers can display menus related to a displayed object, in response to receiving a command. Displayed objects can include, for example, audio files and MIDI files in a digital audio workstation (DAW), image files in an image editor application, video files in a video editing application, slides in presentation software, and text boxes in a word processing application. These objects can contain related content. For example, an audio file object can contain audio data, a MIDI file object can contain MIDI data, a text box can contain text data, an image object can contain image data, a video object can contain video data etc. In response to a user command, a menu can be displayed, to allow a user to access functions related to an object that is being displayed.
A computer can display an object in more than one context. For example, a DAW can display a MIDI file object in an arrangement context and/or score context. In another example, a computer can display a video file object in an arrangement context and/or a video clip editor context.
As discussed above, a computer can display a menu to allow a user to make changes to a displayed object. In order to effect such changes, a user accesses particular functions and applications to manipulate the object. Ordinarily, a user must cycle through various commands or search through menus to obtain the desired function. As a result, conventional menus can be time consuming and decrease usability.